Twilight Cast
by kkaayylliinn
Summary: This is the things you shoudl know about the twilight characters


Edward Anthony Masen Cullen 1901-1918 (then changed into a vampire)

**Full Name:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Date of Birth:** June 20, 1901

**Date of change to vampire:** 1918

**Originally from:** Chicago, Illinois

**Hair color:** Bronze

**Eye color:** Originally green–Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical description:** Lanky – not bulky. Boyish looking. Untidy hair.

**Special talents:** Mind reader

**Occupation:** Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members:** Natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen – brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Collects cars, plays piano

**Car:** Volvo S60R - silver

Isabella Marie Swan 1987-now

**Full Name:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Status: **Human

**Date of Birth:** September 13, 1987

**Originally from:** Phoenix, Arizona

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown with depth

**Height:** 5'4"

**Physical description:** "Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with depth. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. Lucky! She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them."

**Distinguishing quality**: Super clumsy and a danger magnet oh and she has the worst luck in the world!; "Bella has a very private MIND. No one can touch her there.

**Occupation:** Graduate of Forks High School. Part time job at Newton's Outfitters.

**Family members:** Mother – Renee Dwyer, Stepfather – Phil Dwyer Father – Charlie Swan

**Nick Names:** Bella to friends – Bells or Bell to Charlie and Jacob

**Car:** 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck – red Repaired Motorcycle

Carlisle Cullen 1640's-1663 (then changed into a vampire)

**Full Name:** Carlisle Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1640s

**Date of change to vampire:** After 1663 – he was 23

**Originally from:** London, England

**Hair color:** Blond

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical description:** Very handsome, like a movie star

**Special talents:** Compassion

**Occupation:** Medical Doctor

**Family members:** Married to Esme Considers Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper as his "children."

**Nick Names:** Stregoni Benefici

**Source of change:** Unnamed

**Hobbies:** Medicine - can easily resist the temptation of human blood

**Car**: Mercedes S55 AMG – black

Esme Cullen 1895-1921 (then changed into a vampire)

**Full Name:** Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1895

**Date of change to vampire:** 1921 - she was 26

**Originally from: **Columbus, Ohio

**Hair color:** Caramel

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'6"

**Physical description:** Heart-shaped face, small, slender but round

**Personality traits**: Ability to love passionately

**Occupation:** Antique Restoration

**Family members:** Married to Carlisle

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Architecture and restoration

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Full Name:** Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1901 (?)

**Date of change to vampire:** Sometime in the 1920's – she was 19

**Originally from**: Biloxi, Mississippi

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 4' 10"

**Physical description**: pixie-like, very thin, small features, spiky hair

**Special talents**: Can see into the future

**Occupation**: Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members**: Married to Jasper adopted member of the Cullen family. Sister Cynthia and one niece.

**Source of change**: Worker at mental asylum – name unknown

**Hobbies**: Loves to shop

_Info from Twilight Lexicon_

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen/Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Full Name:** Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1901 (?)

**Date of change to vampire:** Sometime in the 1920's – she was 19

**Originally from**: Biloxi, Mississippi

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 4' 10"

**Physical description**: pixie-like, very thin, small features, spiky hair

**Special talents**: Can see into the future

**Occupation**: Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members**: Married to Jasper adopted member of the Cullen family. Sister Cynthia and one niece.

**Source of change**: Worker at mental asylum – name unknown

**Hobbies**: Loves to shop

_Info from Twilight Lexicon_

**Full Name:** Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1843

**Date of change to vampire:** 1863 – he was 20

**Originally from:** Texas

**Hair color:** Honey blond

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6" 3"

**Physical description**: muscular, but lean

**Special talents:** Able to manipulate the emotions of those around him

**Occupation:** Currently "in college"

**Family members:** Married to Alice – adopted member of the Cullen family

**Nick Names:** Jazz to Alice!

**Source of change:** Maria

**Hobbies:** Interested in scholarly endeavors

Jacob Black 1990-now

**Full Name:** Jacob Black

**Status:** Werewolf

**Date of Birth:** 1990

**Originally from: **Forks, WA

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color: **Brown

**Height: **6′5"

**Physical description: **Long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to his chin In his wolf form, Jacob's coat is a rusty brown color. He cut his hair very short after his transformation, but let it grow back out later on.

**Occupation:** Protect the LaPush area from Vampires

**Family members:** His mother, Sarah, died many years ago and he has twin older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.

**Hobbies:** Fixing up cars and motorcycles

.

Emmett McCarty Cullen 1915-1935 (then changed into a vampire)

**Full Name:** Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Date of change to vampire:** 1935 – two years after Rosalie - he was 20

**Originally from:** Tennessee

**Hair color:** Dark

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'5"

**Physical description:** Big, muscular, like a weight lifter, curly hair

**Special talents:** Strength

**Occupation:** Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members:** Married to Rosalie

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Competition of any form

**Car:** Jeep Wrangler – red

Rosalie Lillian Hale 1915-1933 (then changed into a vampire)

**Full Name:** Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Date of change to vampire:** 1933 – she was 18

**Originally from:** Rochester, New York

**Hair color:** Golden

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'9"

**Physical description:** Statuesque, model-like, wavy hair to the middle of her back

**Personality traits:** Tenacity

**Occupation:** Currently "in college"

**Family members:** Married to Emmett

**Nick Names:** Rosy or Rose

**Source of change**: Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Mechanical – tinkers with cars

**Car:** BMW M3 convertible – red

Charlie Swan Renee Dwy

**Full Name:** Charlie Swan

**Status: **Human

**Date of Birth:** 1964

**Originally from:** Forks, Washington

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown

**Height: **

**Physical description:**

**Occupation:** Police Chief

**Family members:** Daughter – Isabella Swan, Ex-wife – Renee Dwyer, Parents - Geoffrey and Helen Swan

**Hobbies:** Fishing

**Car:** Police Cruiser

**Full Name:** Renee Higginbotham Dwyer

**Status:** Human

**Date of Birth:** 1968

**Originally from:** Phoenix, Arizona

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color: **Brown

**Height: **

**Physical description: **She looks like Bella, but with short hair and laugh lines

**Occupation: **Substitute teacher

**Family members:** Daughter **–** Isabella Swan, Husband – Phil Dwyer, Ex-husband – Charlie


End file.
